the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dang Richard Can Cook
Alicia had been in the kitchen for quite a while, and when she left, she didn't say a word, but she looked happy. On the kitchen counter was an assortment of baked goods- cookies, cake, bread, all sorts of things. Alicia stood a ways away, watching the kitchen and waiting to see how everyone reacts.* Tairais: Richard had popped down into the kitchen for but a few moments in between bouts of hammering, twisting, folding, and casting metal. The plates of the arm were done, with two behind him, and true to his nature, he'd not eaten the entire period. That being said, the abundance of baked goods was.. intriguing. Potentially dosed with something, certainly, but he figured it didn't really matter. If he died, so be it. He was a tad too hungry to care, but bread in and of itself was hardly a good meal... He felt the presence of someone familiar nearby, though he couldn't place exactly who it was. Smiling softly to himself behind the scarf he had hastily wrapped around his mouth before venturing down, he hunted down some rice, a leftover ham bone (to make stock with, he added to himself. Said addition made him feel rather foolish, for there wasn't any real need to justify his actions to himself), a small block of cheese, a few particularly appealing mushrooms, a number of other vegetables, salt and pepper, and a mix of herbs he kept stashed in the pantry for when he actually submitted to the urge to cook. Within minutes, there were several pots and pans on the stove, all simmering away. In truth, there were simpler, more traditional ways to prepare such a dish, but this was a recipe developed in both past and present, and as such, was as much comfort food as a way to take his mind off the confusion and chaos of both. After about half an hour, he served himself a plate of risotto, noting there was plenty left over, should he wish for seconds or should others come by. He cut a loaf of bread in half and leaned against the counter as he ate, angled away from potentially prying eyes. The aroma of the dish hung heavy in the air, many scents overlapping into one: The earthiness of the mushrooms, rich cheese layered over rice that mostly served to give the dish texture but did, in fact, impart a subtle taste of its own to the dish, smoky bacon, onions and peppers mixed in the dish somewhere, and the sharp smell of rosemary and thyme, among other things. All in all, one of his favorite dishes. A reminder of simpler times. A toast to a more peaceful future, one where he wasn't constantly in the process of falling apart at the seams. He cradled the bowl to his chest, absorbing the warmth greedily. It was smooth under his hands, and his fingers traced its surface contemplatively in between bites. It was a quiet peace, even in his mind, though his heart ached with the foreign feeling of missing something. Someone. He sighed quietly. It would not do to lie to himself. All was as expected. Alicia Ghast: *Alicia watched curiously, taking in the interesting scents and silently wishing she could cook more than just bread and sweets. Ah, well. She walked into the kitchen and picked up a cookie* hello, there. That smells really good! *she smiled at him* Tairais: Expecting the surprise, Richard calmly wrapped his scarf back around his mouth before he turned to offer a smile mostly seen in his body language. "I s-should h-hope so. F-family r-recipes are taken v-very s-seriously in o-ours. It i-is c-called risotto." The Italian word rolled off his tongue with practiced grace, even if his accent didn't quite match, as late in his sleep cycle as it was. Much too Lithuanian, too hoarse, Like a jacket a size too large. "Y-you are w-welcome t-to have some, if you w-would like. I i-insist, r-really. It is.. a t-thank you. All t-this m-must have t-taken hours of w-work." He paused, then murmured, almost as an afterthought, "The b-bread was q-quite lovely." Alicia Ghast: *she smiled back, happy to be talking to someone.* if you insist... I'd love to try some, but weren't you trying to save some for later? *she sighed* all this took forever, but it was something to do... I have nothing else to do... Tairais: Richard chuckled softly, amusement glimmering in his one visible eye. "C-cooking and b-baking are w-worthy ways t-to pass an e-excess of t-time, I a-agree. S-speaking of..." He leaned slightly towards her and whispered, mockingly conspiratorially. "T-that is t-the secret of Italian c-cooking, amico. You always c-cook m-more than you expect t-to use, w-want, or h-have." Alicia Ghast: *she smiled* I have quite a bit of time on my hands, without, ah... *she blinked, then giggled* and why do you do that? Tairais: "D-do what? C-cook extra? C-clearly y-you h-have never been t-to an Italian f-family reunion. M-more p-people a-always show u-up. F-family is a-always b-bigger t-than you c-come to expect." Granted, he no longer had family related to him by blood, but he figured that saying as such would be.. detrimental to the cheerful air of the conversation. Alicia Ghast: Aw, that sounds amazing! That sounds like so much fun. *she smiled, but she looked sad* Tairais: "It w-w- er, is." His eyes dimmed for but a moment, trapped behind burning estates and a night gone horribly wrong. He dispelled the image with the smallest of headshakes, smiling again after a moment. "I c-cannot i-imagine being in I-Italy again any t-time soon, but if f-fortune f-finds us both t-there, you are w-welcome to attend such a g-gathering with m-me!" Alicia Ghast: I'll probably never leave this town... I have no where to go. *she sighed and smiled* but it's okay. Tairais: Richard grinned slightly, tilting his head. "I c-could always take you t-there myself, y-you know. B-but if n-not that... T-then I will s-simply h-have to b-bring the g-gathering t-to you!" He chuckled, enjoying the simple, quiet cheer the words brought him. Alicia was a good soul, he'd decided. If he could do something to make her happy, he would. Within reason. Alicia Ghast: Bring it to me? That's so much work! You don't have to do that! *she blushed* that's really nice of you, though! Tairais: (( No no, it's all right! Likely it's just my brain screaming DEJA VU with nothing actually having had happened XD )) "Au contraire, m-my friend. It i-is n-not w-work if you e-enjoy it, and I w-would enjoy seeing y-you happy." His smile softened, heart lurching in his chest ever so slightly. Alicia reminded him of Benediktas, slightly, even if he couldn't tell why for the most part. It was likely their mutual kindness and cheer, the sort he still didn't quite understand, if he thought about it. "At t-the v-very least, I c-could s-see about arranging a g-gathering of s-sorts here at t-the Society, and p-provide f-food for it." Decipherer: Artemis would slink by the kitchen later, after people had filtered in and out, smiling wearily and taking a bowl for himself. He wasn't sure who'd made it, but their efforts would not go to vain. He paused slightly at the thought that Elias might've liked to join him, but.. .. he's fine, he reassured himself. ''Give him time. Give yourself time too. You need it. ''... He grabbed a second bowl. Just -- just in case, of course. Obtained From Random Baked Goods Appeared